Trailer containers, truck body structures, and the like conventionally have a rear header supported by corner posts at the rear end thereof. The roof is typically connected to a horizontal flange portion of the rear header located adjacent the upper end of the rear header. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,523. Another example of a rear header on a vehicle body having a recessed roof below the elevation of the side walls is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,335.
In a typical trailer container, the rear header constitutes an obstruction since the distance from the floor to the bottom surface on the rear header is substantially less (3 to 8 inches) than the distance from the floor to the roof. Thus, the rear header constitutes an obstruction to the loading of the container. The present invention increases the rear door opening height without changing the basic body dimensions.